The performance of some inertial sensors drift over time. Frequently, performance drifts in MEMS sensors arise due to the interplay between electronic and mechanical components. The electronics of a MEMS inertial sensor drift over time because they provide an analog output that is inherently subject to long term drift. Also, the mechanics of MEMS type inertial sensors cause performance drifts in response to package stresses, thermal expansions, and other mechanical factors. These performance drifts change both the bias and scale factor of the output from the inertial sensor.